A Spark Of Love Still Remains
by ekaishortie
Summary: First story!


colorful leaves, it was spring

"Yuki, are you fine"

Yuki turned arround " yea, Kaname it has been so many years since i have been here."

The Cross Academy Standing Tall infront of them.

It has been four years since Kaname and Yuki have been back. They were sent to a College academy in America.

As memories flooding on Yuki mind.

Somebody is running towards them, from a dim black corridor in the buliding.

"Yuki, my daughter how was America? Are you fine? Kaname did you take good care of her?"

Yuki didnt utter no words and embraced her father so tight. As if she was about to break him.

"Father, I am going to marry Kaname by next month, and Im so happy to see you do well."

Her father just dropped his jaws in shock, and when he's about to say something, Somebody from behind...

"Congratulations then... its starting to get cold, would you mind if we talk inside?"

Zero was standing tall. He has matured since the last time Yuki had seen him.

Im sorry this is like my first time writing something like this, I dont really do good in writing, specially rewriting some stories like this.

But i hope my readers will like it though. Im trying so hard to give my readers something worth wasting their time with...

AS THEY WERE WALKING...

Nothing has changed, as if like it was still the same since the day Yuki had left the Cross Academy.

"Yuki, would you mind sleeping with me, my daughter" Mr. Cross said

" They're fixing your old room, so you can sleep in your fathers room for now" As Zero broke in

Yuki just looked at her father and Zero with a glimpse of smile.

"Kaname, where would this marriage be? I guess you haven't asked me for my daughters hand yet"

Kaname has been quite for some time.

thinking it was a bad idea to let Yuki see Zero for he is her Ex boyfriend long before, they went to America.

"oh, we're planning on a simple yet an elligant wedding"

Yuki smiled and held on to Kaname's hand as they we're walking towards the dinning room.

Kaname just looked Zero with a dense sight,

Zero then smiled back at him.

IN THE DINNING ROOM

"So what exactly is your plan on this wedding, its my daughter involed in this one." looking in both fiancees

"haha! father we just wanted to plan this wedding on our own. Just as Kaname said."

"Do I have a part on this"

An akward silence visited them for a minute. As Zero spoke.

Then Yuki broke their silence " Maybe i should get the food, hope nothing really has changed so I wont have to find it"

"Kaname, I want to talk to you about this"

Mr. Cross said,

"I should help Yuki then prepare for the meal"

Zero walk arround

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

"Kaname, I noticed theres an awkward look you showed Zero a minute ago, I hope this wont be a problem to all of you three"

Kaname sighed.

"Even before, I know that there's been a rivalry between you two, I just hope this wont be a problem to hurt Yuki"

Kaname faced Mr. Cross

" Mr. Cross I just dont think this will be good, for us to be married here, after all they once loved each other."

" Honesty, isn't it Kaname, but why are you here?"

Kaname now look so sad

"I wanted to bring Yuki in the place where she always had wanted to be."

" You're a one mighty taugh man, Im proud I will be having you for this party, Kaname, but I hope you will not regret it"

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So how was America?"

"It was fine, actually I really liked it there, and after the wedding I want to live and settle down there."

ZliNk...ZliNk...ZliNk...ZliNk...ZliNk...

Zero broke the glass.

"Sliped through my hand, sorry"

" Are you fine, were you hurt?'

Yuki said running...

" You dont change do you?" Zero looking at her in her eyes...

Silence...

" you went to America with him, and come back saying you're going to marry him."

"Zero, what are you talking about?"

His eyes were in fierce now.

Yuki is starting to get pissed.

" You said I could go, didnt you, and you even said you dont care. So now that...so now...s-so..n-now that...I'm over you..."

" Then why would you cry, if you're over us, wouln't you mind a little teasing would you?" Zero said sarcastically

Yuki didnt realized she was already crying...

It still stings deep down inside her, thinking how Zero's words before torn her apart.

" No, Yuki you're never over us, clean up they must be looking for us now."

Zero staightened up.

" haha...it still hurts though, but I'm with Kaname now, I'm marrying him, and I love him."

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - --

DINNING ROOM

"Yuki what took you so long?"

Her father said,

" Are you fine Yuki??...You dont look so well" said Kaname so worried.

" Kaname..." Yuki embraced Kaname so tight,

" I'm fine, I'm just tired, looks like I dont remember things arround here."

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -

Chirp...chirpp...chirPp...

Oh its morning already, I hope Zero had a good sleep last night, I hope he...

Yuki immidiately got up...and washed her face.

" What was I thinking??? Im going to marry Kaname in a few weeks now and..."

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

KKKKRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNGggggGGgg...

" Were out for camping...bring your things...now..now...now students pack it up.."

"Whats with the racket, its only 800 am."

"ZERO GET UP NOW, you're going with the fellow young people."

" Father..." The head master now looking at Yuki...

" No my daughter, you should refer to me as the head master when youre arround campus"

"oohhh..."

" G'morning" says Kaname.

" You guys should go to camping to, for fun" The head master sighed..

" uhhhmm, no thanks we would rather stay he..."

Yuki broke off..

" Yes head master I would love to accompany those students"

YEA...YEA...YEA...I would really like to give my readers something worth wasting their time with...but i guess now I'm tired of thinking...

ON THE HALL WAYS...

" Yuki, wheres Kaname? how come you're the one carrying his packs"

" haha...Zero since when did you care?...I think its a future wife to be doing to her future husband."

" Why would you marry him?" Says Zero.

Yuki turned arround and smiled.

"because, I had Loved hi..."

ZwiPpp ZwiPpp ZwiPpp ZwiPpp

I didnt hear no voices coming,

As if the world has stopped its motion,

As if the time had not moved.

As if nobody had existed.

As if its just the two of us.

Before Yuki realized it, her lips were already attached to his, but even though, she didnt resisted.

"It has been four long years I've been waiting for this moment, to feel his warmth, to be in his hands once again.

I had almost forgetten how this feels so good."

Since the last time I had kissed him goo...

" It was goodbye"

her heart throbed, in pain once again.

Then she broke in.

" ZERO, stop...you and me...its just memories, you and me are over..we're long so DONE."

Yuki was now crying

" I'm sorry, its just that...I feel it right in you, you do still love me."

"NO, NO, NO,"

Yuki is now crying so hard, for knowing that all he is now saying has been true.

" How dare you, after all those years, after I've suffered so long, cried up till I sleep, and you...youre just bothering me, WHY, why now that i have Kaname right with me, I JUST WANTED TO BE HAPPY once in a while, and now. now...youre right there..."

Zero didnt utter a word... and drag Yuki to his arms and held tight.

" Didnt I told you I love you before, Yuki?? well now I do love you still."

" We have to go Kaname must be out dying looking for me, I guess its over now between you and me"

this one is pretty much sad is it for those YUKI X ZER fan out there...hahahaha

but dont worry coz im yuki x zero too...


End file.
